


Pep Rally Reader

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: A crime scene at a high school brings back some memories.





	Pep Rally Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #541 "rally"

“Ah, high school,” said McGee, as they approached their crime scene – the edge of the football field, where the body of Marine Corporal Addison had been found. “Good times.”

“Eh,” said Bishop.

He frowned. “Eh?”

“I can’t say I loved it,” she explained. “But I didn’t hate it, either. I was kind of a nerd, but…”

“Kind of?” repeated Torres. “I bet you were the kid who brought a book to the pep rallies.”

“Well, yeah, but they were really boring,” said Bishop. “What?”

“You were definitely a nerd,” McGee laughed. “But so was I.”

“I’m in good company, then.”

THE END


End file.
